Conventionally, there have been known inkjet recording apparatuses configured to record images on recording mediums by ejecting ink stored in ink cartridges through nozzles. There is known an inkjet recording apparatus in which a new ink cartridge is mountable every time ink is consumed.
For example, Japanese Patent Application Publication (Translation of PCT application) No. 2002-508720 discloses an ink container 12 that is detachably mountable in a printing device 86. The ink container 12 includes an engaging portion 62. In a state that the ink container 12 is inserted in the printing device 86, the engaging portion 62 of the ink container 12 is engaged with an engaging portion 76 of the printing device 86, thereby realizing positioning of the ink container 12 within the printing device 86 against urging forces of springs 98 and 108.